Finn Watches TV
by yashination
Summary: Finn and Jake discover the wonder of television, but is it a gift or a curse.


Finn Watches TV

After a long day of fighting monsters Finn headed back home. I order to do so he had to pass through the River of Junk. There he found something strange. It was a metal rod with some kind of wire with an adaptor at the end. He brought it home and showed Jake.

"Let's try plugging this in to BMO and seeing what happens!" said Jake.

"Yeah, OK. That sound cool BMO?" laughed Finn.

BMO inspected the end of the wire carefully.

"OK. But don't look when I attach the wire. It goes someplace private," spoke BMO quietly.

Finn and Jake shuddered and closed their eyes while they waiting for BMO to finish setting up. But they were suddenly startled by a horrible noise. It sounded like a million newspapers being crumpled at once. They opened their eyes and saw that BMO's screen was covered in black, white, and various gray dots.

"Ugh!" yelled Finn, "That noise bugging me the Math out!"

"Stop making that noise BMO!" shouted Jake over the cacophony.

"What? I can't hear you!" yelled BMO at equal volume.

Frustrated Finn slapped the top of BMO. Then it happened. The dots disappeared and they were replaced with a cat playing the tambourine and dancing.

"Oh no!" said Finn, "There's a cat trapped inside BMO!"

Finn started shaking the small computer. "Small cat, move toward the light. Follow my voice."

"It seems blissfully unaware of you," said Jake.

"Yeah it's just dancing away…" thought Finn.

They watched the cat dance briefly, then it faded away and a man appeared on the screen.

"We interrupt Snowballs Magic Dancing Hour to tell you of a great peril threatening the world…" said the well dressed the man.

Jake became angry, "Man bring the cat back on. This rod is piece of junk." He got up and began to remove the rod from BMO when the image changed.

"I just can't go on," said a tearful woman on the screen.

"Woah, it changed when you touched the rod!" said Finn excitedly.

"Maybe this is portal to other worlds?" wondered Jake.

"Move the rod around some more!" ordered Finn.

"Donde esta la biblioteca?" said a mustached man on the screen.

"Draw!" said one of two men pointing guns at each other.

"Oh boy it's time for an adventure!" said a small boy on the screen.

"Wait stop!" said Finn.

"Why?" said Jake, "This one looks boring."

"Haha I beat you Sand Lord!" said the boy on the screen again as he stood over a pile of sentient sand, "Now I can kiss the Cookie Dough Princess."

"Jake! Did you see that kid beat the Sand Lord! That was so math!" squealed Finn.

"Big deal," said Jake dismissively, "We beat the Dirt Lord and saved the Butterscotch Princess just last week."

The boy on the screen drew a silver sword and pointed it at the screen. "Remember kids, adventure is waiting. All you have to do is believe!"

"Haha! Yeah!" shouted Finn ecstatically.

"Whatever man, I'm going to bed," said yawned as he climbed the ladder to their beds.

"Yeah I'll catch up," said Finn.

The next morning Jake made himself some coffee, eggs, and some more coffee.

"Finn! You want eggs!" he yelled from one end of the tree fort. There was no answer.

"Finn?" said Jake worriedly.

He found Finn in the corner of the living room. Eyes red, fixed gaze at BMO.

"That's what I call adventuring!" echoed over and over again from BMO's speakers as the little machine ejected sparks and smoke.

Jake pulled the metal rod from BMO, which made their computer power down.

Finn awoke in bed with a hot water bottle and some toast.

"Why toast?" asked Finn.

"Hey man I'm not a doctor," replied Jake.

BMO arrived carrying a small frog.

"What's with the frog?" asked Finn again.

"Not only is BMO not doctor, but your organ systems are unfamiliar to me. So I'm going to cut open this frog to see you what you are made of," replied BMO mechanically.

"I'll just take that," said Jake and he grabbed the frog and put it outside.

"What happened to me?" wondered Finn.

"You were watching BMO all night and your Brain must have melted," explained Jake.

"Yeah, that rod was evil, cursed maybe. What did you do with it?" pondered Finn.

"Oh it found a good home," snickered Jake.

Meanwhile in the Ice Kingdom, the Ice King found an odd metal rod attached to his computer. When he powered it on he saw something his eyes could not believe.

"Welcome to the Princess channel. Would you like to meet a princess?" said his computer screen.

"This is bunk! I could just kidnap one if I wanted!" retorted the Ice King.

"We are on 24 hours, all day every day. We will never leave you, only show re-runs. Forever and forever," conveniently replied the screen.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear," said the Ice King as he shed a tear, "Gunter cancel the next forever!"

The End


End file.
